Social networks are used by online users to share information with people and other entities. The social network user can typically choose who to share the information with, sometimes broadcasting the information across all connections, or limiting the sharing a desired set of contacts. Further, the social network user can provide a plurality of information that is stored by the social network, such as the user's identification, contact information, updates, comments, images, documents, activities, and as much or as little else as may be desired. These social networks are becoming increasingly important and popular, and are changing the way people share information with others. The sharing and collaborative creation of information in the form of typical common business-type documents (e.g., word processing, spreadsheets, presentation documents, etc.) is not used by social networks, however, and the traditional behavior of emailing document files is instead the dominant form of sharing of such content.